Dragonborn
| type = Natural humanoid (draconic) | height = 6'2" - 6'8" | weight = 220 - 320 lbs | skincolor = Scarlet, gold, rust, ocher, bronze, or brown scales | eyecolor = Red or gold | distinctions = Physically and mentally strong, capable of using dragon breath, rapid growth | lifespan = Usually up to 80 years | location = Veratasixi | vision = Normal, low-light vision, and darkvision 60 feet | language = Common, Draconic }} For stats on playing Dragonborn in 5e, see Dragonborn (D&D 5 playable). The dragonborn have a creation myth. The Dragonborn, those of the order of Draco, is from another planet in the Galaxy where they have free reign as the dominate intelligent species. This planet orbits the star alpha Draconis (Thuban) in the Constellation Draco the Dragon. Thanks to the Dragon Gate network, the Dragonborn have spread to this planet. This particular group was of a particular nation that was destroyed, and so they relocated here to begin a new life and a new nation. They came for a new life, being staunchly patriotic to their old nation and their national ways of life. These dragonborn once cultivated a priesthood and a dragon-worshipping society. They used to be under the protection of dragons and served dragons. Now, this heritage is all but lost. In a world dominated by humans, these dragonborn are eking out a nation for themselves and their people so that they can carry on their ancient traditions from their homeworld. Unknowing that they are effectively trapped here, and have an opportunity to start anew, the race's young is basically taught to relive the past and to relive and add to past glories. Introduction The Dragonborn of Lemurias are a fearsome race that could not be conquered by several of the Old Empires. They are a migatory race that seemingly found a home near the Kaspios Sea. However, the Lizardmen that the Dragon Lord Azazel brought from his planet forced them to be displaced. Feeling rejected by the Dragon Lord Azazel, the Dragonpriests appealed to Smazjah. The Oriental Dragon lord rejected them also for worshipping Western style dragons. Without hope, and without their Dragon gods, the Dragonborn turned to the ancient gods Bahamut and Tiamat for help. Hearing their faint cries for spiritual need, the God Bahamut heard their cries and sent a silver dragonborn prophet to teach them the ways of the Light. Stuck in their old traditions, however, the Dragonborn slowly rejected the light of the Argent Prophet as they called him -- the emissary of the God Bahamut. Collaborating with the Creator, the Dragon God sought to teach them a lesson. He caused their lands to be conquered by the Ariyans. When they didn't learn their lesson, Bahamut allowed Alexander to take their Freedom. Despite this, the race is a warlike nation. The Dragonborn eventually relocated on the southeastern lands of the Karpathian Sea. Unlike other reptilian races, these Dragonborn believe in the traditions of their fathers, and seek to keep them alive. They want to form a new nation with the philosophy of the old. Despite being warlike and being glory hounds, they have been conquered twice to learn a lesson that tradition isn't always best. History Once, on the planet Thurban, the Dragonborn had a mighty empire that stretched the length of an entire Continent. The nation rivaled Lemuria or Atlantis in all of it's glory and science. The Dragonborn worshipped dragons, and were ruled by the council of Thirteen, thirteen families that were vassals of thirteen dragons: six chromatic, six metallic, and one gem. They worshipped Bahamut, Io, and Tiamat; and a host of other dragon gods. None was as great as their nation. The Dragonborn nation trounced other dragonborn nations, and as a result, they created a hegemony of nations to oppose another bloc of nations on their planet. Yes, everything seemed wonderful. Resources was plentiful, and the nation was prosperous. However, decay soon hit the nation, and their national pride attracted another race from the Great Beyond. The race came and attacked, and at first, the nation could hold itself, but in time the constant attacks of their new enemies drove the nation to ruin. The moral and spiritual decay of the nation caused the council of Thirteen to break up over petty differences. As the nation was discombubulating, their rivals blasted off terrible missiles that struck at the heart of the nation in order to stop the invading race. But none-the-less, the invaders took many of the dragonborn's nation into slavery aboard their great ships and went into the Great Beyond, many will never see their loved ones again. In an effort to escape destruction, a number of Dragonborn opened the Dragon Gate to a world that showed promise, the Alpha Site. The best and the brightest poured into the gate to form a colony off world. However, days after the colony escaped, the nation was ravaged by powerful Weapons of Mass Destruction. Left without a Supreme Government, the nation itself is in it's last throes of existence, tenuously holding on to the last glimmer of glory and culture. Lemurias The Alpha Site Meanwhile, on the Alpha site (Lemurias), the Dragonborn were forced to relocate as they found that the race that took them, ~ the ELVES ~, populated this world also and they left the Dragon Mountains, the mountain range where Azazel and Smazjah had come into the world with their dragon hordes. Not realizing that the elves that took their loved ones did not come from the planet Arvandor, the Dragonborn of Thuban promised that one day, there will be an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. The dragonborn could not secure the Dragon Gate, which is just as well since the Lemurians buried it some time after. Forced to relocate to the Eastern Shores of the Karpathian Sea, the Dragonborn faced yet another danger. Appealing to the great Dragon lord Azazel, the race was rejected and a new race was chosen. The dark Occidental Dragon Lord transported the Reptilemen and the Nagas to the world and left the Dragonborn to their own devices. Feeling rejected, the priests desperately contacted Smazjah -- the Oriental Dragon Lord. But Smazjah laughed at them, having chosen his oriental dragons for his work. For centuries, the Dragonborn relied on ancient traditions for spiritual succor. The Ideological Split The Dragonborn, infact, suffered an Ideological split. The split was personified between two philosophers -- Horros and Marlyassa. Horros maintained a circular, cyclical means of looking at the world. While Marlyassa advocated a linear means of looking at the world. The two ideas forced the Dragonborn to split ideologically, making those that follow Horros to move East, and then those that follow Marlyassa stayed where they are, but they are poised to move West at times. The Battle of Bloodied River Not all races in Lemurias are righteous to a bunch of dispossessed draconic humanoids. In time the wandering race met the orcs. Mostly in the form of the Bonechewer Tribe. The Bonechewers, as they called themselves, are a shamanistic tribe of orcs that worship fire and practice cannibalism (mostly on humans and elves). Rather than see the Dragonborn as potential allies, they saw them as food. After a few skirmishes, the dragonborn met the orcs on the river Taladas, and fought them in a major battle of axe to sword, tooth to tooth, and claw to fist. The Dragonborn brought magic, which they discovered recently, and steel to bare against the Bonechewers. The battle lasted for five days, and the river ran red with draconic and orc blood. The battle resulted in the defeat of the Bonechewer's forces, for a while, and the Dragonborn continued on to find a new home. However, the Bonechewer Tribe was humiliated and they declared themselves to be the Dragonborn's eternal enemies, until they have their honor restored amongst the Orc Tribes. So, as they race relocated to find a home, they were in constant, and some say glorious, battle with the Bonechewer orcs. The battle became known as The Battle of Bloodied River. The Battle of Shadowed Lake The Battle of Shadowed Lake came after the Dragonborn found a place to settle, in a valley on the North of the Karpathian Sea. They lived here for three centuries, or 15 Dragonborn generations -- and they had many wars with the orcs. They had waxed strong in the land, but had become boastful in their dealings. Bahamut sent a warning through a prophet that they will be destroyed and sent a warning to one of the Gold Dragonborn to take all that who would go with him into the land southward. They did so, and the Orcs of the Bloodied Hand came not too soon after and fought the Dragonborn on Shadowed Lake. The battle was mighty and terrible and every dragonborn was slain: man, woman, or child in their old land. The Foundation of Veratasixi The golden Dragonborn, named Ravovroth Goldenflame, established Veratasixi on the spot and here the Orcs had a harder time getting to them. Here, the nation of the Dragonborn will grow, although they fought orcs and lizardmen from time to time. The rise of Frulannan Goldenflame Although the population of the Dragonborn did not rise as fast as humans through the centuries, they did wax as strong as they could in the new land. In time, the Council of the Thirteen was re-established and Presidents came and gone. But there was one President upon whom the leadership was conferred that showed himself to be a tyrant. Frulannan Goldenflame became enamoured with power and lived off the fat of the land. He had wine presses built and vineyards planted, after tasting wine. He loved wine, and drank much of it. And he and his court had become revellers. As a governor, he was quite bad. He assumed powers from the council, although they were loyal, and was on his way to setting himself up as king. The Argent Prophet The Argent Prophet was a silvered Dragonborn, silvery scaled with kind eyes and a wizened face. The prophet was sent by Bahamut at their most dire need of spiritual development. The duty of the Argent Prophet was to speak righteousness and to condemn wickedness. Those that heard his cries would feel the spirit of Bahamut as restlessly as the wind and believe him. Others that did not would put his words away and believe he was a crazy man. The Argent Prophet, known as Yenkas Elderkin, spoke of the Dragonborn's true lord, the god Bahamut, who has heard their cries for spiritual succor. As a result for preaching against the people at that time, he was taken into custody and tried before the Council of Thirteen. He preached with boldness against the President of the Council of Thirteen, boldness against their sins and their evil ways. Of how they pervert the doctrine and holy church of Bahamut. For three days he preached against them, and eventually he was denouced as loony, crazy, and a madman. Upon pretext of being a seditionist, they tied him to a stake and set him on fire to burn him alive. Yenkas Elderkin accepted his death with all sincerity. As his body burned, he gave a prophecy that the President of the Thirteen -- a golden Dragonborn named Frulannan Flamescale -- would also die by the same fate. Death by fire. Eventually a Speaker for the Dead was called to Speak for the Yenkas Elderkin's funeral by his grieving family. The Speaker for the Dead studied his history and spoke for him, calling him the Argent Prophet. Affected deeply by Yenkas words, though, the red Councilor Pettumal Warfire asked that Yenkas be released from prison, finding no fault nor sedition. His plea was rejected, and he himself had to flee. He fled into the Wilderness and wrote down everything that Yenkas had said. Gideon, Frulannan, and The Invasion of the Humans Deciding that the Dragonborn people could not stomach Frulannan's evil forever, the Dragonborn Paladin Gideon Voiddrake took up arms and challenged the President of the Thirteen to single combat with the motive to slay him where he stood. Faced with the army of the Ariyan Empire, Frulannan begged for mercy so he could lead the Dragonborn armies to victory. Gideon relented, allowing him to escape. Frulannan led the armies of the Dragonborn, but they all knew he was weak, and the Ariyans with their war chariots and magi swept over the Dragonborn. Having lost his one chance to prove that he was a leader, Frulannan fled with his men into the wilderness, leaving behind women and children. After a time, his men felt that abandoning their people was cowardice and they wanted to return to their families. Frulannan forbade them too, saying that he could create a redoubt here and free their people from the humans. Finding that the President was rife with Cowardice, his men laid his hands upon him and tied him to a tree. They then put tinder and sticks around him and set it on fire, burning him alive. Thus, the prophecy had come true and all things came to full circle during that incident. The Ariyans The Ariyans came a conquering. The humans attacked the cities of Veritasixi, and took the land as their own. Battered, the Dragonborn surrendered without a fight to King Cyrus, the lord of the Airyans. When the last of the armies surrendered, King Cyrus made Veritasixi a part of his kingdom, renaming the Dragonborn city Zadracarta. At first, the Ariyan Government was a breath of fresh air. The Dragonborn was accorded more freedoms under the Ariyans than their previous government. Living under a king was different than living under a dictatorial President. The Council of the Thirteen still existed, and the Dragonborn sent a tribute of wealth to the Ariyan king every year. It won't be for two centuries, at least, until the yolk of the Ariyans became hard to bear. EltonJ (talk) 14:00, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Alexander When Alexander came to Veritasixi, the Dragonborn came to him with open arms. By then, the taxation and corrupt government of the Ariyans had become too hard to bear. The Dragonborn slew their own satrap, and proclaimed Alexander their king. Alexander accepted the crown and set new laws for the Dragonborn nation. The laws were Hellenistic in nature, based on the laws in Athens that Solon prescribed. The majority of the Dragonborn accepted the new laws and lived happily under Alexander until his tragic death. Anaximandras When Alexander died, the kingdom was divided up with his generals. Anaximander took the largest share, his kingdom included Babylon, Nineveh, parts of India, Jerusalem, Alexandria Eschate, and Veritasixi. While the kingdom was at it's height, the dragonborn lived happily. However, the kingdom is slowly breaking up. The kingdom is too vast for the Helenistic king to handle. In fact, the Dragonborn of Veritasixi are talking about breaking away from Anaximandras and restoring their old kingdom. Ten years earlier the treasures were discovered in Phaeselis from an earlier time. Many people, including Dragonborn, are flocking to the city state. Each one hoping to find their fortunes. Some of the dragonborn are awakened. Others are not. Still the city state promises riches and danger for those who hope to find their fortune there. And a good percentage of these are dragonborn. Dragonborn Culture Dragonborn culture is characterized as advanced technically, but lacking spiritual advancement. When the Dragonborn crossed over, they did not bring their technology over so they were forced to start over as a primitive species. However, they progressed quickly from savage to civilized in part of their women and their zeal. The Dragonborn expect people to pull their wieght regardless of gender and station station for "the glory of King and Country" as they put it. Being inglorious in what you do, exhibiting cowardice, has resulted in exile for the dragonborn. Dragonborn society is clannish, and is divided into thirteen major clans and twenty minor clans. Each major clan had served a dragonlord, six were chromatic dragons, six were metallic dragons, and one was a gem dragonlord. However, one of the clans became a slave clan some time in the nation's history so are struck with a pattern of servitude. Known as clan Turathi, they had a black dragonlord. The clan mostly makes up the race's peons -- the Dragonborn who do the backbreaking work of construction, mining, and other tasks as slaves. To put it in a way, all of the race's peons are of clan Turathi, but not all of the Turathi are peons. Beyond clan affiliations, the Dragonborn prize glory. Glory for ones King and Country first (although they have no king), Glory to the clan second, and personal glory last. The Dragonborn culture prizes justice, bravery, temperance, chastity, and generosity as traits. Because of this emphasis on glory, the gender ceiling was broken long ago, and dragonborn women are put to the same standards of glory as dragonborn men. Despite this, most Dragonborn women feel it is glorious to have children for the cause. They willingly seek glory as a Wife and Mother because it's glorious for them to do so. A minority, however, seek to gain glory through professions that seem reserved for Dragonborn men. Dragonborn culture . . . *Is occidental in nature, rather than oriental. *Reveres the elderly, and honors it's ancestors. *Does not apologize for it's past actions, nor does it demand an apology of it's neighbors. *Values cunning and valor equally. *Resembles human Civilized societies, and is highly sophisticated. Family and Clan The Dragonborn clan system is based on the Scottish clan system. The Dragonborn clans are kinship groups of the race. The clans give the Dragonborn people a sense of shared identity and descent to members. The clan system actually is a evolution from the tribal system that the Dragonborn formed some months after leaving the Dragon Gate and entering the world of Lemurias. To be put better, the Dragonborn clans are an extension of the tribal system. There is thirteen tribes of Dragonborn that made the kernel of the Dragonborn Clan system. Twelve bonafide tribes and a sometimes thirteenth. After a few hundred years, new tribe groups were founded and then the clan system came into being. Lately, the family serves as the cornerstone of Dragonborn society, while the Clan is a binding confederation of families, all of whom claim an important Dragonborn Ancestor. The clan chief is a pure descendant of this ancestor and represents the clan's Dragon Lord; if it has one. The Clan also has a number of loosely related septs, ''all of which are families that look to the clan chief for protection. The chiefs would gather in council and appoint a council president. And the president would make decisions that determine the course of a nation. The clan system has lately become superceded by human government. First, the kings of Ariya, and now the king of Anaxamandras. The office of President of the Clans has been disbanded since the invasions of Ariya and Alexander. However, the tradition of Clan and Family still holds fast, and so far, there has been no chance of change. Clan membership and familial ties goes through the surname of the Dragonborn's family Patriarch and the Clan Chief. This makes the Dragonborn patriarchal in society, compared to other racial groups that speak Draconic where the lineage is ''matriarchal. However, there has been incidents where a Dragonborn man would take the surname of his wife and mate in order to lay claim to the heritage of a clan. The Clan and the Birthright Clan birthrights can affect a Dragonborn's feelings about himself, his honor, and his glory. It's possible that during a clan moot, a family can have it's honor besmirched or sullied by the actions of one ancestor. In the case of Clan Turathi, however, it was the actions of one Dragon Lord that put the entire clan to shame, so their shame is eternal. Dragonborn with a besmirched name may live to restore his family's honor, or in some cases, live to restore his clan's honor. Other times, some dragonborn may carry a laudable legacy, who he feels he cannot live up to. Such a thing could affect a Dragonborn for the rest of his life. While a few can rise to the challenge of restoring family honor, or carrying that legacy; most cannot. The Dragonborn have a saying: "throden re relgra, shar lauth re garonnas" which means many are called, but few are chosen. With a people that depends so much on honor in battle, being warlike, being called and rising to the challenge can be daunting to most Dragonborn, who only wish to serve and not lead. Life of a Dragonborn A Dragonborn may come from a variety of circumstances, their reverence for their past is what lends a certain homogeneity across clans. This familiarity, despite differences of status or prestige, is a common comfort in an ever-changing world. Two dragonborn who might be otherwise be the most bitter of enemies eventually find solace with one another when encountered far from their homelands. Art The Dragonborn of Lemurias are passionate, creative, and expressive, just like humans. Their crafts tend to work from inspiration and expression of the inner soul. Dragonborn express themselves through jewelry, pottery, sculpture, mosaics, tapestry, architecture, and painting. The dragonborn create expressive art through goldsmithing, often beautiful work on weapons and might. The dragonborn are strongly individualistic, and they might seek this through expression of their art. Dragonborn artists and crafters use bold colors, themes, and precious metals that express the elemental beauty. Either in a forest or a fire, or even both, the Dragonborn aim to capture the passion of a scene through their art. Jewelry tend to have a distinctive flare. Elemental, scaled, and dragon motifs are quite common among Dragonborn jewelry. Jewelry is popular amongst the Dragonborn, especially the metal gold. They tend to adorn themselves with a wide variety of styles of jewelry. However, most dragonborn only own a few baubles, reflecting reserve in this aspect of personal adornment. Dragonborn sculpture is like Hellenistic sculpture. The Dragonborn carve Dragonborn nudes, because they believe that the Dragonborn body is beautiful and a work of art. The stone of choice is marble. Unlike the Hellenistic style, which the male nude predominates; its the female nude that is currently in vogue among Dragonborn sculpture. detailing is exact, even in Dragonborn bronzes. Where the human (who is viewed as a naked ape) pay attention to details such as hair, the Dragonborn rely on replicating scale patterns as best as they can, as each scale pattern is as individualistic as a human or dragonborn fingerprint or a Dragonborn face. The dragonborn also pay strong attention to proportions -- natural or heroic. Bronzing statues often carry the beauty of an animal of their new home, or a dragon, or dragonborn. Many Dragonborn artists have taken to bronzing statues of the animals of their new home, to make a record of their new food supply. Oxen, Gazelles, etc. all have been bronzed by dragonborn artists. Faith The Dragonborn religion is much like the human religions. Most Dragonborn follow Bahamut or say they follow Bahamut. Others seek the succor of Tiamat, the avenging conqueress. As a civilized culture, the faith has it's temples and church buildings; however recently the Priests have gained dominance and control the people through fear -- probably at the urging of Tiamat. However, the Dragonborn see Io as the creator of their race. This is different from the Io in Hellene myth cycles. The dragonborn have an order of holy warriors, though, that are committed to stamping out evil. These Paladins are a lot like the paladins of the human and elven nations. The religion of Bahamut is slowly evolving to be monolithic in nature -- a lot like the Catholic Church was in the Middle Ages. The Speakers for the Dead The Speakers for the Dead are an important part of the Dragonborn culture. They are essentially the race's bards. The Speakers for the Dead are afforded, however, the same respect as a priest or a cleric in the Dragonborn religion. They hold the power to memorize a few national epics which are on the scale of the Iliad and the Ramayana. The most popular ones asked for are: The Epic of Theondithras ''and the ''War of the Dragons; as both of them are considered the foundation of Dragonborn culture and consciousness. They also memorize the stories and genealogy of a clan. Anyone has the right to summon a Speaker, to mark the death of a loved one or other family member. The speaker then researches the life of the dead family member in order to give a speech that attempts to speak for them. The speaker attempts to describe their life as they stand -- it's not in order for the audience to judge the deceased, but to allow them to speak on their own on their deeds, glories, triumphs and failures. As a result, funerals are serious affairs. They are celebrated with a dinner and a speech from the Speaker of the Dead. The Dragonborn are bereaved, but it's customary to receive the speech from the Speaker with serious reverence and quiet, as the Speaker for the Dead's speech is apart of the mourning. During the death of a Clan Chief, the entire Clan has been known to come together and the Speaker for the Dead is summoned to speak for the dead Clan Chief. Inbetween funerals, the Speakers often are summoned to tell the stories of the national epics and other tales. In this way, they Speak for the Dead, the dead of long heroes past. The national epics include: *''Wer Eptrixi di Theondithras'' -- the National Epic of one of the ancient Dragonborn nations from a. Draconis. It's the tale of Theondithras, a Dragonborn paladin who was called to War for twenty years before he and his wife could have a son. The Epic introduces and justifies the race's beliefs in glory and honor and is like the Ramayana. *''Aryte di wer Darastrixi'' -- This National Epic is the tale of a devastating war that caused many ancient Dragonborn nations to fall, and the redeeming of the Dragonborn race from certain evils. *''Foundation'' -- This epic myth tells of the Foundation of the Dragonborn's original, home nation. * Vehaforir wer Treskri --- This is like Hesiod's Theogony and the Work of Days, or the Popol Vuh. This is the Epic of Creation in the eyes of the Dragonborn. The entire Myth is in allegory, but many take it as perfect truth. The Creatias di wer Treskri accounts the Creation of the World, the Creation of Plants, Animals, and people (in this case, the Dragonborn) -- by their Creator God, Io. How Io gave the Dragonborn their tasks in life, and how they can fulfill their destiny. For most Dragonborn, the idea is to conquer any culture for it is their birthright. But for this group, the idea is to Experience Life. *''Iriekain'' -- Iriekain is a national Epic told of a noble woman who was faithful to her mate while he was away at war. Told from a woman's point of view, it's the other half of Wer Eptrixi di Theondithras. This epic is often requested by Dragonborn women because it contains the duties of a woman in marriage. The tale is sad in the end because the husband does not believe his wife's faithfulness, even with the birth of his son and daughter. She is vindicated in the end, however, when she is crowned with Glory after death and he is left wanting. The tale explains that glory is the reward for being faithful to one's husband and honoring the marriage covenant. *''Orrn Doraanar'' -- a new National Poem is in the works by a group of dissident Speakers. Inspired after one Speaker spoke for the Argent Prophet's death after his execution by being burned at the stake for speaking against the people and their Government; more research is being done to find out more about the Argent Prophet and to record his whole life in song and poetic prose. If successful, this work will replace Foundation as the race's premiere Epic Poem. Slavery Clan Surathon, now going by different names and spawning some forty family names, is the traditional clan that is under slavery. The reasons why is lost to shadowed myth and legend. The practice of slavery is still practiced amongst the dragonborn, and slaves are made of Dragonborn who show cowardice in battle. Still the practice exists, although the Dragonborn only makes slaves of captive peoples. Languages Forced to be bilingual, Dragonborn speak both draconic and Hellenic. Dragonborn Magic The Dragonborn have traditions of magic that goes back into the ancient National Epics. However, before then, the Dragonborn believed magic to be supernatural and superstitious. Some even scoffed at the dragonborn Gods, and others believed technology was the way to subjugate new cultures and civilizations back on Thurban. Despite the fact that Witchery existed (mostly as a female priesthood devoted to Tiamat and other idolatrous gods). That all changed when the group in Lemurias saw how magic was wrought by the Elves. Seeking to learn to wield magic as a weapon, a few brave Dragonborn stole several elven spellbooks and started studying the ways of magic. In time, even they were forced from the Dragon Mountains, the Dragonborn quickly harnessed magic and a few even started to show signs of sorcerous talents. Magic is wondrous to the Dragonborn, and when Bahamut finally sent the Argent Prophet, Divine magic became more wondrous than Arcane Magic. Of the magical traditions, though, Wizardry is given the most respect, since it's codified almost as a science. After this, Sorcerous Instinct is given some respect. This is due to the preponderance of the Draconic Sorcerer Bloodline among most Dragonborn Sorcerers (although a few of the other bloodlines are showing up). The last is Witchery, as most people shun Witches. Among Divine Magic, paladins are accorded the most honor, since they always had some type of magic; although it was written up as happenstance. When the Argent Prophet came amongst them, Clerics of Bahamut were respected when they started to do miracles again. However, true oracles are rare. Dragonborn shamans however -- the way of the shaman is lost to the culture of the Dragonborn and the priestly role of the Cleric supercedes that of the shaman. Still, there maybe primitive tribes of Dragonborn somewhere that separated from the main group that has turned to shamanism for a connection to the divine. Names (Nomenclature) Dragonborn names are typically personal. They can also have other names such as childhood names, family names, and clan names. These usually come from the dragonborn's heritage and place in dragonborn society. For instance, a Turathi dragonborn might receive a childhood name that he carries forever, while another of the great clans might be awarded a beautiful name for attaining great glory in battle. Male personal names include: Fruroar, Yengeon, Xanward, Petmorn, Oloben, Seaster, Jamice, Norrar, Belgeon, Elaver, Grarry, Shaeak, Wilgold, Thoian, Marlamin, Ologretar, Frunan, Hororn, Leoice, Zankas, and Yenros. Female personal names include: Quithana, Unalove, Wandaeriss, Magstina, Nerisnys, Daratis, Hollyora, Caidove, Marsaadi, Camorel, Xyrvyre, Araonna Stormtooth, Stothyra, Irieella, Lorauvial, Bregwen, Hollysys, Aradiana, Martranna, and Xyrkain References Image Gallery 365 Ecology.jpg|Teaching the new generation. 609px-Magma dragon.jpg|Lava dragon, or is it magma dragon? A primordial that sponsors one of the primitive clans. Draconians.jpg|Draconians from Dragonlance DragonbornWizard.jpg|Dragonborn wizard. Dragonborn City.jpg|Dragonborn city. MD jehowah200.jpg|Dragonborn. Turathi.jpg|Dragonborn guarding a caravan Shamash by fivetinsoldiers-d7sb7rb.png Typhon.jpg|Typhon, the Destructive force of nature. Kryla.jpg 23.jpg|Vrakzire, the god of Magic (Cosmic Sorcerer) Dragonborn Paladin by Scarecrovv.jpg Paladin by BenWootten.jpg Evawidermann-dragonborn.jpg 3474529035 d5bf0371e6 o.jpg|A Dragonborn using his fire breath. Category:Major Races Category:Races Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Dragon Category:Dragonborn Category:Dragons Category:Player Races Category:Races of Phaeselis Category:The World Category:World